


Reunited.

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Charming family fluff, Daddy Charming, Family, Fluff, Gen, Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Parent Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Sick Emma Swan, Sick Fic, based on that Jmo and Josh airport pic, charming family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: Based on the picture of Jmo and Josh at the airport- some daddy Charming mama Snow sick fic fluff.





	Reunited.

Emma would not say that she was a clingy person by nature, or at least she hadn’t  _ meant _ to be, it just kind of happened. Living with her parents had made her so, and normally it didn’t matter to her at all, but this time it did. She had gone out of town, in search of someone who had gone missing, she had volunteered to go and find them, playing to her strengths as a bail bondsperson. David had tried to go with her, and Snow, both a few times using different tactics, but Emma hadn’t wanted to drag them away from their lives and their jobs, and Neal needed their parents too, anyway she had thought that she would have found them in a couple of days. That would have been bad enough but the day she left she had started to come down with a cold, and as annoying as it was to her, that made her want to be around her parents even more.

It had been a week, and she was being driven back to her hotel in a taxi, completely unsuccessful,  _ again _ . She threw her car keys onto the side table and threw her backpack onto her bed. As she had managed to ban her parents from coming they had insisted on paying for a hotel, they claimed that if not she would forget to eat and maybe just grab fast food every couple of days. She knew that it was because her parents were worried about her, so she forced herself to order room service like they had told her, but she really didn’t feel like eating. She collapsed onto her bed, she grabbed her baby blanket and one of the hotel ones and wrapped it around herself, then fished her phone out of her jeans. 

Her next action was completely automatic. 

 

* * *

 

David picked up the ringing phone, he didn’t even need to look at the caller id to know who it was going to be, an easy yet worried smile appeared on his lips. “Hey, kiddo.” 

Snow came rushing out of the bathroom in just her towel when she heard his greeting. “Is she okay? Did she get medicine?”

David chuckled and placed the phone on speaker. “As you can hear your mom’s here too.” 

“Emma? How are you?” 

Miles away Emma held her baby blanket closer to her. “I’m fine.” Her voice was rough against her throat, making her wince in pain, and wince a little more knowing that her parents would be worried about that. 

“You don’t sound fine, Em.” 

“Emma have you been taking the medicine we told you to get?”

“I’m okay.” She said sleepily. She realised that wouldn’t ease their worry. “I took some before, when you rang.” 

Snow frowned, that was only a couple of hours ago, she should be sounded better by now. Her voice took on a slightly more cooing tone. “Honey, how are you feeling? Have you had anything to eat yet?” 

Emma shivered a little. “ ‘m okay.” 

“Emma.” David’s voice was uncharacteristically firm. 

“I ate when I was talking to you earlier, I’m not hungry but I just ordered some pizza, cause you said I had to.” She knew that they had told her to but she still felt bad about it, they didn’t protest so she forced herself to continue. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “...I don’t feel too good.” 

If anything her admitting it made them even more worried, Emma wasn’t the best patient, but the worst part was definitely getting her to admit it, which she only did if it was really bad. 

David sat up straighter. “Emma, do you have a temperature?”

Ema shook her head, then remembered that they couldn’t see her. She put her knees up to her chest as her voice hitched. The hotel was nice, but she suddenly wanted to be home, more than she had all day. She wanted her mom and dad, so, so much. “I’m cold.” She mumbled, tears came to her eyes but she wasn’t sure why. 

David and Snow shared a look, Snow took the phone, and David grabbed the laptop opening it up and typing things in with a frown firmly on his face. “Emma, I think you have a temperature.” Snow told her gently. She wanted her baby home. “I need you to be honest with me, how does your chest feel?” She waited. “Emma?” 

She continued to hesitate. “It’s a bit tight.”

“Have you been taking your inhalers?” Snow shared a look with David and realised that he was thinking what she was.

“They’re not really working that well. I’m tired. Hang on.” She forced herself to stand up to let the room service guy in. 

Snow listened to Emma talking to someone on the other end, her pizza had arrived, but her speech was clearly very breathless. She waited for the man to leave before talking to Emma again. “Emma, you need to go to Urgent Care, or the ER, take your pick.”

“But mom, I don’t-”

“Emma.” David interrupted firmly. “I’ve looked up the times, Urgent Care is still open, you’re going to get a taxi now.”

“But-”

“No.” They both said at the same time. Emma was quiet for a little while. 

“Emma, get up now, make sure you take any medicines you’ve been taking.” 

“They’re all in my backpack.” 

“Okay, take that and a drink and a snack, or have some of that pizza before you go. Oh and change into comfy clothes.” 

 

* * *

 

After some cajoling they managed to get Emma to go to the Urgent Care room, they spent the entire time on the phone to her, helping her with her fear of hospitals, and both wishing more than anything that they were there with her. Emma was told that she had a chest infection and they hated that she wasn’t at home, they knew how clingy she was when she was ill, they wished they could just have her clinging onto them while watching movies like they usually did when she was ill. 

 

* * *

 

Emma yawned as she finally walked out of the Urgent Care. 

“Em?” David said gently hearing her yawn. “Em, you’re going to get a taxi and go back to your hotel, pack up your things, check out and get back back in the taxi, go to the airport.”

“Not got a flight.” Emma was too tired and ill to cotton on.

“Emma, your daddy booked you a flight, all you need to do is turn up.” Snow was now dressed in her pyjamas, it was getting late, and she needed to go to work and take Neal to kindergarten the next day. 

“But…” Tears formed in her eyes and she was powerless to stop them from fallings. “... But I didn’t find him…”

“Emma, you tried, but now you’re tired and sick and you need to come home.” 

Emma heard the firm and loving voice and started to sniffle, she wanted to go home, but she felt bad about failing. 

“It’s okay honey.” Snow wished she could soothe her daughter. “It’s okay, you’re going to come home and you’ll be with us very soon. Daddy will be home with you tomorrow and you can watch loads of movies with him, and I’m sure he’ll wait on you hand and foot.” She spared a look at her husband who wasn’t even protesting that. “Then when me and Neal come home we’ll join you. We’ve all missed you so, so, so much.”

  
  


* * *

 

Emma moved like a zombie as she did as her parents told her to. Her stuff had had never even been unpacked, she made sure she had her baby blanket, and Snow had called reception to let them know the situation and that Emma would be checking out. David had sent her ticket to her phone, and she got through customs surprisingly easily. She tried her best not to fall asleep on the short flight but it was pretty hard, the flight attendant shook her awake when they landed, Emma watched her suitcase going around as she geared up to have to grab a cab, she just hoped that the ride would be quick and the driver wouldn’t be weird or crazy. 

She finally grabbed it and started to walk towards the front. 

“Emma Charming!” 

Emma knew only a handful of people who called her that, she turned around and saw her dad stood there, smiling at her in his usual plaid and his leather jacket she usually stole. She let go of her suitcase and ran towards him.

David swept Emma up into his arms and held her as close as he could, he automatically cradled her head, and span around in a circle, before reluctantly letting her go and placing her on the floor.

“What are you...?” 

“You really think me and mommy would let you go all the way back in a taxi?” He asked confused. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead and frowned. He wrapped his arm around her before taking her backpack and grabbing her suitcase. “Come on, we’re going to get a drive thru so you can take your medicine, then you’re napping in the car on the way home.” He insisted. 

 

* * *

 

It was a couple of hours before they got back to the farmhouse, Emma was fast asleep so he just carried her in, placing her in his and Snow’s bed knowing that would be best.

David got changed as Snow fussed over Emma and made sure that she read her prescription instructions about five times. She tucked the blanket under Emma’s arm. When David climbed into bed Emma rolled to lie against his chest in her sleep. 

“We’re never letting her go by herself again.” David said firmly, he sat up a little so Emma’s asthma wouldn’t be affected.

Snow didn’t want to argue with him, in fact if he hadn’t said it, she would have. She cuddled up to her daughter and husband.

 

* * *

  
  


Emma spent the next week constantly cuddled up to her parents, and when Neal was home from kindergarten he was always more than happy to join her. And for once, even after she felt better Emma was still a little clingy, she had missed them so much, she wasn’t quite ready to be apart from them again.

  
  



End file.
